We Can't Be Friends
by toonice21044
Summary: What if Anakin and Padme meet after another ten years. Padme is engaged to someone else and Anakin is a Jedi Master. They cannot be lovers but can they remain friends? Songfic, We Can't be friends by Deborah Cox
1. Prologue

We can't be Friends

We can't be Friends

No copyright infringement intended: George Lucas is the man who created Star Wars

AU: What if Anakin and Padme don't meet again for another ten years. Padme is engaged to another man and Anakin is a Jedi Master on the Council.

Inspired by the Song: We can't be friends sung by Deborah Cox and R.L

Rated T: for some language and adult themes

Prologue: Coruscant, at the end of the Clone Wars

Palpatine was dead. The news spread across the holo net like a Kashyyyk forest fire. The Jedi had discovered that the Chancellor was the Sith Lord they had been searching for and that he had orchestrated the war from the very beginning. And according to the holo net Jedi heroes Anakin Skywalker and Mace Windu had been dispatched to arrest Palpatine and it resulted in a life and death battle.

But there was only one person Senator Padme Amidala cared about, one face she had to see—Anakin's.

The night was cool and chaotic as humans and humanoids, and aliens celebrated the end of the war and the Jedi's victory, only Padme stood at her wide balcony window in a slivery blue shift, wringing her hands with nervous energy, waiting for him to come. _He said he would come, he said he would ask her again. _Three years ago at the start of the war Anakin had proposed to Padme and she had said no. When Anakin asked her why Padme told him that even though she loved him the Jedi needed him more; he could only have one or the other. Gods! But it had taken all of her will not to fling herself into his arms and say yes, with all her heart she had longed to hold him. Her better judgment won and her heart had lost, until Anakin suggested that they wait until after the war to see if they would still feel the same. Now the time had come and Padme was ready to say YES. Padme saw a familiar flash of a blue starfighter, one she'd watched on the holo net almost religiously, zip past her window and knew he had arrived. Padme heaved in a deep long breath and was suddenly worried about how she looked. _Maybe I should've changed. This night gown is too revealing. Oh what the hell! Maybe I won't be wearing it for long. _Padme smiled at her naughty thoughts but still touched her chest—good not too much cleavage. _Buzz,_ Padme jumped a little at the sound of her doorbell, though she was expecting it why'd it have to ring so loud.

Padme walked calmly to the door, she would not freak out, pressed the enter button and the door slid open. Padme didn't quite freak out but her heart did catch and miss a beat. Could it be that Anakin Skywalker was more handsome than she'd last saw him? Yes, indeed he was. Gone was the lean young man with angel hair who professed passionate platitudes of love and instead stood a hard bodied solider, with long untamed burnished brown/gold locks that curled around his shoulders, and sexy chiseled features. Anakin was all man. She watched him watching her as she drank in the sight of him; there was something aged about his blue eyes but she dismissed it and kissed him. Anakin sensed the kiss coming and tried back away but it was too late.

Something inside Padme had been cut loose, all the fear and love for him she kept bottled up during the war exploded. Padme's emotions ran high and hot as she gripped the edges of Anakin's tunic, and pulled him into her. Their lips met; it was like static shock. Padme felt Anakin's hesitation so she kissed him deeper. She felt him give in and it was like a dream. The slow slide of their mouths, the parting of lips, the sweet exchange of breath, and finally the soft thrusts of his tongue in and out of her mouth. Padme was dizzy. She pulled him forward into her apartment, careful not to break contact with him, but when she bumped into the arm of her sofa Anakin jerked his lips from hers and gently pushed her away. They both breathed in shallow breaths and Anakin wiped his mouth. Still disconcerted Padme stumbled onto her sofa and stared blankly at the walls.

"Padme?" Anakin whispered, she started at the sound of his voice but couldn't answer.

"Padme, I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't come here to kiss you." She heard him say and suppressed a groan.

"This isn't coming out right."

Padme released a barely audibly whimper.

"Aw, man, I guess I should be clear about this."

_Can this be anymore awkward?_ Padme thought shifting uncomfortably on the couch, at least it was relatively dark and Anakin couldn't see her face in the shadows.

"Remember when we decided to wait until the war was over to make a final decision about our relationship?" Anakin didn't wait for her answer, "The Jedi council has appointed me to the rank of master and offered me a seat on the council and…I accepted."

A very long pause of silence ensued while Padme gathered her thoughts. _I just made a fool of myself. I never make a fool of myself. But he made me act like a fool, didn't he? I waited three miserable years for him to choose the Jedi over me! Get a grip! You're a mature adult, you should be happy that Anakin has found his path and is taking his commitment to the Jedi seriously…damn I should've married him when I had the chance._

"Padme, I'm so sorry. But I realized that if I marry you I could hurt you more than you and I could possibly imagine. Goodbye Padme…I hope someday we can be friends." Anakin said. And before Padme could reply to his odd statement she heard swoosh, her door opened, and he was gone.


	2. He sensed a presence

Lyrics:

_RL_

To just act like we never were

To come around and not show hurt

How dare we greet by shaking hands

Just months ago, I was your man, was your man

Verbally we agreed it was over

And we were through

I'm trying to compose myself

But I just can't get over you, girl

We can't be friends

(Yeah, no oh)

We can't be friends

(Deborah, you know I can't go on being just your friend, yeah)

We can't be friends

Cuz I'm still in love with you

_Deb_

I went by mother's, saw your car there

To her you're still family

And it don't seem fair

For everyone to just go on

And I've tried and I can't do it

Cuz I'm still torn

I tried to think of you as just another love

In my past that didn't last

But it's not that simple, baby

We can't be friends

(Oh no, no, no)

We can't be friends

(If we, if we can't be lovers)

We can't be friends

Cuz I'm still in love

_Both_

You may see me staring

Or catch me in a daze

May see me hang my head

When you come my way

Don't get too close to me

And expect me to behave

_RL _I might just steal a kiss

Both If you come near my face

What I'm trying to say

Can you look

_RL_ We can't be friends

_Deb_ me in the eyes?

And honestly say you don't love me?

_RL_ Deborah you know

_Deb_ R.L. I know

_Both_ I'll never ever find another love like you, oh no

_RL _I love you too much baby

_Deb_ I love you too much, oh

_Both_ We can't be friends, I'm still in love

_Deb_ with you

_RL_ With you

Ten Years Later

Coruscant: Jedi Temple

In his quarters Anakin Skywalker sat bare foot on an oval mat mediating. There was a time when Anakin hadn't the patience, let alone the peace of mind, to mediate for more than a few minutes. He constantly sought action so he could release all his boundless energy, and annoy Obi-Wan in the process. Now the thirty-three year old Jedi Master had more patience and more time to spare. He was bored. His Padawan Ahsoka Tano had recently been appointed to the rank of knight, and now had her own missions to go on, leaving Anakin feeling somewhat useless. Oh, sure there was the council but all he did was hand out assignments to other Jedi, even Obi –Wan was away on a mission and that man was aging by the minute. Anakin was in the prime of his life and should be traveling the galaxy saving damsels, ending wars, and so on. Instead, it seemed the "Chosen One" had been retired; he fulfilled his great destiny by killing Palpatine. Anakin didn't feel any closure.

With his eyes shut, his mind saw the past, the present, and…the future? Anakin suddenly sensed that something was going to happen. The impression wasn't foreboding and evil, yet restlessness and a surge of ambiguous yearning washed over him. Anakin couldn't see any faces but he felt desire, bitterness, and loneliness echoing through him. Someone wanted him and he was going to go them soon.

Anakin took long steady breaths, and then slowly opened his eyes. He got up and went to the refresher thinking, _what do these mixed feelings mean, and who is sending them to me? I haven't felt this way since..._Anakin rinsed the perspiration off his face as the answer dawned on him. The last time he felt any of those emotions so strongly was when he last saw_ her_. Anakin shook his head in fervent denial, "It's not her. It can't be her. I never want to see her face again…I can't bear to be near her." Anakin muttered to himself. _Padme Amidala_, her name resonated in his head, she was every wondrous, amazing, beautiful thing he had wanted and what he forced himself to give up. She could never know why he left her the way he did ten years ago. For she would surely hate him more than she did now; Anakin wiped his face with a towel hanging on the rack behind him, and then ran an unsteady hand through his shorn blond hair.

Anakin heard his comlink ring when he stepped out of the refresher. He unclipped it from his belt and answered, "Master Skywalker."

"Master Skywalker, this is Master Windu, I request your presence in the council chambers. I have a mission for you." Master Windu said in his usual deep clipped tone.

"I'll be right there." Anakin replied. He shut off his comlink, pushed aside his thoughts of Padme, and put on his boots. Finally! He was going to stretch his legs, dust off his lightsaber , and forget about _her_ once and for all.


	3. Guess who's coming to dinner?

Anakin entered the council chambers and was greeted by a familiar sight and an unfamiliar one. Mace Windu stood in the middle of the room with a tall brown haired man, dressed in emerald green senatorial robes, at his side. Windu raised his arm in a gesture of welcome.

"Master Skywalker, may I present Senator Reinard Dejrek of Naboo. Senator Dejrek, Master Anakin Skywalker." Windu said formerly.

Confused, Anakin had a moment of pause. There was a new Senator of Naboo? "_Na-boo?"_ He asked slowly. And Dejrek nodded with a smile.

"Yes, four years ago after Miss Amidala became an Ambassador I took her position in the senate. Which brings me to the reason I'm here; I am accompanying Ambassador Amidala to Tay'lanzic, a small planet only a few parsecs away from Naboo. We have been trading peacefully with the planet for years now, and Pad…er…Ambassador Amidala has always done her negotiating in person…" Dejrek said.

"So what to do you need me for?" Anakin asked abruptly. After the disturbing emotions he felt during his mediation this morning and the thoughts of Padme floating in and out of his mind, Anakin hadn't expected any mention of Padme today. But why not? He could try to forget her yet somehow; someway she still needled her way into the aching sore in his heart.

"Anakin, there is heavy civil unrest on the planet. Two political factions have formed and are fighting…

_This sounds familiar,_ Anakin thought, there is always civil war on some planet.

"for domination. Ambassador Amidala is putting her life at considerable risk to continue her trade negations." Windu explained. Then, Dejrek stepped forward, up to Anakin, smoothing his hands down the front of his robes. His unmarked, unblemished hands Anakin noted, he must live a pampered life, and he thought of his calluses earned in battle…how would this Senator fair in a fight? A ridiculous urge to test Dejrek's abilities came over him.

"Master Skywalker, Pad…Ambassador Amidala has guards to protect her but I fear they are insufficient compared to the protection a Jedi can offer. And as you are familiar with the role of guardian, and know the Ambassador quite well…I figured you'd be the perfect choice to escort us to Tay'lanzic." Dejrek explained, "You see it is in my best interests to keep the Ambassador well and save."

Anakin gave Dejrek a speaking look then turned to Master Windu, "This is my assignment, to protect _Ambassador_ Amidala. As I recall, I did a somewhat poor job of that thirteen years, why risk making the same mistake?" Anakin queried.

"Amidala lived, did she not?" Windu asked. Anakin nodded. "Then, I say you completed that assignment successfully. You leave for Naboo tonight." Windu commanded. Master Windu's tone grated at Anakin and he felt the impulse to speak out.

"I'm a Jedi Master; shouldn't I get to choose my missions by now?" Anakin asked, thinking he sounded a bit petulant, but he really didn't want this assignment.

Mace Windu smiled, one of the rarest events in the galaxy. But Anakin knew it wasn't a smile of joy, because the smile didn't reach his eyes and the edges of his mouth were tight. Anakin could sense rather than see Dejrek's rapt attention on them. Anakin was waiting for the elder Master's response. "Master Skywalker, there is a hierarchy in the Jedi order. Enough said." Windu sated, and Anakin could hear the steel in his voice. They both faced Dejrek and the Senator smiled awkwardly.

"I must return to my apartment and pack for the trip." Dejrek said, striding past Anakin, but Anakin grasped Dejrek's sleeve.

"Senator, a quick question please." Anakin said stopping Dejrek.

"Of course, Master Skywalker, what do you wish to know?"

"Does Ambassador Amidala know that you requested my presence?"

"Uh…no, but I will inform her when I get back to my apartment. Excuse me Master Jedi; the sooner I contact the Ambassador the better."

"Yes, the better." Anakin replied sardonically. Anakin watched Dejrek leave, his brow creased with worry, and then suddenly he felt the hilarity of the situation._ This is great; she doesn't eve_n_ know I'm coming. I see it now, I'll saunter into her apartment looking suitably dashing, and she'll see me; she'll swoon, her eyes will roll back, and she'll faint dead away, from shock, at my_ _polished boots. Or she'll slap me. _Anakin smirked wryly at his thoughts, after ten years apart this was sure to be one hell of a reunion. Anakin remembered Master Windu was still standing in the chambers, looking at him oddly.

"I'm going to…um pack." Anakin started.

"One moment, Anakin." Windu said.

"Sure."

"Is there something you want to discuss?"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."_ Who does he think he is—Obi-Wan? _

"Fine, I'll expect a complete debriefing when you return."

"You'll get nothing less. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you."

Naboo: Ambassador Amidala's Residence

Padme was baking pies. A very domestic activity for her, especially when she just finished zipping up her suitcase for her journey to a war torn planet, but her mother wanted pies and so she would have them. In her kitchen, with her hands deep in soft pliant dough Padme thought about the last time she'd actually done any real cooking…hmm…many, many, several years ago. She grinned a bit ashamed of not putting the skills she learned from her mother, the mistress of the culinary arts, into practice. When she was on Coruscant Padme usually ate her meals at the local diners, and when she was home she ate the leftovers Jobal gave her after the traditional family dinners. Sufficed to say Padme could use "a little more meat" on her bones, according to her mother. Unfortunately, she was too busy to have regular eating habits, but this evening she was having a nice home cooked meal at her parents' house, and tomorrow she was off to Tay'lanzic to work peaceably with the native species. Padme hummed as she continued fixing her pies, she poured a purée of jama fruit into the crust pans, then put a thick layer of crust atop the pies, and popped them into the preheated oven set on high. Still humming quietly Padme rinsed her hands, and heard the holo comm. beeping from her living room. Padme dried off her hands quickly then answered the call. A hologram shimmered to life; she immediately recognized the man projected out to her in the particles of blue electrical light.

"Dejrek, darling, have you arrived on Naboo yet? It's nearly two o'clock; we were going to discuss our plans about Tay'lanzic when you got here, and don't tell me you're going to be late. You know how much my mother wants to see you. You cannot be late for dinner." Padme said without pause.

She loved the dazed look on Dejrek's face when she plied him with words. She did it on purpose because it was just about as much fun as she was going to have with Dejrek. Senator Reinard Dejrek was a handsome man with, tousled auburn hair and endearing green eyes that often reflected a keen intelligence on all matters political. And that's what attracted Padme to him, his dedication to making the republic a better body of government. She and Dejrek have so much in common it only seemed logical to accept his proposal of marriage last year. Her fiancé could hold his own against anyone in any political arena and not be found lacking. But when it came to romance he was anything but proficient. Plus he sorely lacked a sense of humor. Padme could accept these aspects of Reinard because she had stopped seeking love a long time ago. Whatever illusions she held about love, passion, and romance were destroyed when her heart was broken for the last time. She daren't even think about the man who broke it because she feared she might burst into tears, and she didn't want to cry because oh! He was worth crying over. Now, she had someone new, somebody incapable of making her heartsick…she smiled a little as she recalled how Dejrek courted her—not with flowers or poetry, but with a contract he drew up listing they're similar interests and what they both would gain from a potential "alliance" as he called it. Padme shook off her wandering thoughts to hear what Dejrek was saying.

"My dear, Padme, I will be the very essence of punctuality in arriving to Naboo. I have already boarded a ship and will be expecting someone else to arrive shortly after me. At your mother's house of course, I invited him to dinner. As he will be traveling with us…" Dejrek was saying but Padme effectively cut him off.

"_Who_ is coming to dinner?" Padme demanded.

"Uh…I did I not tell you?" Dejrek asked his face the very picture of guileless confusion. Padme didn't believe it for a second.

"No, Dejrek you did not tell me. Who is coming with you?"

"With us you mean. To Tay'lanzic tomorrow. I believed that we did not have enough guards to escort us…to be honest what can only three mere bodyguards do to keep both of us safe? Not much. So I requested a Jedi be appointed for additional protection." Dejrek explained.

Padme stared at the holo image of Dejrek for at least five minutes. _Jedi protection…hmm, Jedi, Jedi, Jedi, I hope I'll see Yoda again. _If Padme thought she was in a state of denial in thinking that another Jedi besides Yoda would come with them to Tay'lanzic, she didn't know it. However, "Next time you want to make decisions for me, Reinard, at least inform me before you do, and let me make the damn decision!" She snapped and switched off the holo screen while Dejrek's jaw hung open. Padme was so furious, of all the nerve that man had to decide what was best for her without consulting her was just _insulting_. She was thirty-eight and lived a through three assignation attempts and a war _that_ should count for something. Oh, Dejrek had never made her so upset before…and shoot! Padme forgot to ask him who the Jedi, she and family would be dining with, was.

And…did she smell something burning? Oh! No! She forgot to turn down the oven! The pies would have a nice burnt edge around them. _It seems my cooking skills are rusty._ Padme thought racing into the kitchen.


	4. Maybe we can be friends

Chapter Four

Anakin missed Naboo. He hadn't realized how much until he broke through the planet's atmosphere, and saw its lush beauty through the window of his starfighter. The clear aquamarine sky, the bountiful exotic vegetation, the gently raging waterfalls, and the way sunlight glinted off the classically styled structures always left Anakin in awe, and oddly at peace. Yet, what Anakin loved most about Naboo was Padme. She, the direct product of this beautiful planet, brought wonder, compassion, and stark honesty to everything she did. Anakin's best memories of Naboo were when he was with her. Unbidden, and unwanted memories of a certain lake house stirred something long buried in Anakin Skywalker—passion. In his mind's eye he clearly saw him and Padme in that meadow, wrestling furiously, playfully. Then, he let her pin him beneath her. He recalled her soft curves above him, her body lightly pressing against his, and how their eyes locked, their gazes silently speaking every forbidden desire in their hearts. During, his time with Padme on her homeworld, Anakin absorbed every infinitesimal detail about her. And her innate sensuality and grace never failed to unman him. Anakin shrugged off his sentimental nostalgia as he executed a smooth nosedive landing into one of the empty docking areas. Though, the beginnings of sunset were in progress, Anakin knew he'd have no trouble arriving at Padme's parent's house in time for supper. Having already visited the house the location was imprinted in his mind.

Anakin arrived on the steps of the house just as the sun sunk behind the horizon. Now, cloaked in bright darkness, Anakin attempted one last mental preparation upon seeing Padme again. Gods_! Ten years!_ Ten years since he'd seen her, thought about her, touched her. Anakin still couldn't quite wrap his head around the thought. He took a very deep calming breath, shook the nerves from his fingers and knocked on the door. Maybe he should've of brought flowers…no that would've been stupid. He was the bodyguard, not her boyfriend; Anakin shook his head and raked hand through his hair. The door swung open.

"Oh my god!," Padme gasped losing whatever breath she possessed, wide-eyed and paralyzed, her hand clutched the doorknob so tightly she thought it'd break off, "Oh my go—."

"You already said that, Padme." Anakin interrupted smiling.

The way he said her name in that soft caressing way, Padme almost slammed the door in his face. She was going to be sick, her stomach churned, strange hot tingles crawled up her skin, and her body started to vibrate in short pulses. She was definitely going to be sick.

Anakin's amusement only riled her up more, he looked down at her, his blue eyes twinkling, "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked grinning from ear to ear.

She slammed the door in his face. Frowning, she leaned forward bracing her hands on the door, she had to get a grip. Maybe, he wasn't real? Just a figment of her imagination—no, she moaned, she could _smell _him, Anakin always smelt so good, like fresh air and leather.

"Padme! Who is at the door?" Her father, Ruwee, shouted from the den.

"A ghost." Padme answered, wishing it were so.

"What? A goat, you say?" Ruwee replied, obviously confused.

Padme barely suppressed a smile, "Never mind, Papa."

Anakin Skywalker was standing outside of her home, probably thinking she was the rudest piece of baggage on all of Naboo, yet she didn't want to face him. How infuriating it was, that the moment she saw him her nerves leaped and the blood in her veins sizzled. How maddening that he set her heart galloping, damn the man! Well, she wouldn't let him see her weakness again. She intended to play the perfect political host. She straightened her spine, set her hand on the knob, ruthlessly tamping down the memories of embarrassment and hurt threatening to surface, and opened the door.

Anakin noticed the change in her immediately, gone was her anxiety, she seemed normal, her demeanor reserved, and if her stance was a little rigid it did not detract from her overall air of indifference.

His estimation proved correct when she spoke, "Master Skywalker, welcome", she said coolly, in that tone he hated—her politician's voice, "Your trip must have been taxing, won't you come in; dinner is ready. I hope you don't mind the informal atmosphere since my family will be dining with us. That won't be a problem will it? I know how you Jedi are sticklers for protocol. Our further interactions will be strictly professional to be sure." Her voice retained its coolness, but the gleam in her eyed revealed her satisfaction at throwing him off guard.

No, he hadn't expected the swift change in her demeanor. But if Padme thought she could keep him unbalanced for long, she was wrong.

"Of course, Ambassador" he said enigmatically, "I intend to do my duty, _thoroughly,_ as your bodyguard." His statement was provocative, but if she wanted to play cool and aloof he intended to ruffle her feathers—just a bit.

Her eyes narrowed at his words but she stepped back to allow him in the house. Anakin was swamped with memories of his first visit here. He'd been so nervous, shaking inwardly, yet kept his composure outwardly. Had he been so young? So eager to appear the competent protector of a woman who made it clear she could take care of herself? Now, looking down at Padme he could see that she _had_ changed, not so much, but there was sadness in her eyes, a world weariness where determined hope used to reside. He'd done this to her. He acknowledged that he hurt caused this woman, but he refused to let Padme hold it against him for the rest of his life. To do his job as her bodyguard effectively he needed her to trust him, he realized her trust was something he'd have to earn again. Anakin stepped further into the foyer; Padme shut the door and turned to him. He saw the wariness in her face, the rigidness in her stance. She was too strong-willed to flee from him, but she was cautious in his presence. He couldn't bear it.

"Padme, I know you don't want me here. But I sense you will need me on this mission. I swear to you that I won't do anything to cause you anymore pain. I…I don't want to hurt you."

"You already have," she whispered so softly he could barely hear her, "Ani…Master Skywalker, I won't pretend that what occurred between us didn't happen, but I will never ever allow myself to be put in that position again. I don't want to dredge up the past, and I don't want to speak about. Let's just be cordial toward one another. Can you do that?"

Anakin inclined his head, "Yes, I can do that. And maybe we could be friends?"

"Maybe…Come it's time for dinner, and I want to introduce you to someone special in my life"

She led the way into the dining room, Anakin followed behind her, studying her. Yes, she definitely changed, she used to like him.

She felt his stare boring into her back, and had to stop from shivering. She'd meant every word she said to him, she didn't want to be in a position to be hurt again. Her mind maybe strong, and her heart might be guarded, but her body just might prove her weakness. Padme was still very physically attracted to Anakin. She'd felt the hot currents between them…did he feel it too? She made sure not to let him see her reaction; she maintained focus on her negative feelings from the past. Faith, but he was so handsome! Time had only made the man more appealing. There were more creases in his face, tiny lines around his eyes, his mouth, oh, those mobile lips, she recalled how warm they felt on hers, how good he tasted. He was older but he still possessed rakish charm that was timeless. Yet, no matter how much Padme's body wanted Anakin she would not allow it.

If she gave into her base urges—her heart would be at stake.


	5. Was she really happy?

Chapter Five

The moment Anakin stepped into the dining room he was greeted with surprised smiles.

"Anakin, it's a pleasure to see you again," Padme's mother, Jobal, said enveloping him in a hug, "We didn't know you we're coming."

Jobal released Anakin and turned toward her daughter, "Padme, why didn't you tell us Anakin was joining us. I'd have made more food."

"I had no clue that Master Skywalker would be here." She answered. "Dejrek neglected to tell me." She glared in Dejrek's direction.

"My apologies, I forgot…been under a lot of stress." He stammered.

"Sure you have."

Ruwee decided it was time to intervene before Padme flayed the poor man any further. "Padme, leave Dejrek alone." He said, Padme nodded then joined Dejrek's side. "Master Skywalker, wonderful to see you again son," Ruwee held out his hand, Anakin grasped it and shook firmly.

Then, Padme's sister strolled over to him, "Anakin, you might not remember me. We didn't talk much on your last visit—"

"I remember you, Sola, how could I forget. You've made impression on me... as did your family too" Anakin said gravely with a twinkle in his eyes.

Sola grinned back at him, "You're a smooth devil aren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm no angel."

"Well, you certainly look like one."

"Thank you, Sola."

Padme's stare shifted back and forth between the two of them. Their banter was going to make her vomit. Not that she was jealous, she didn't care who Anakin flirted with, but why'd he have to flirt with her sister. Were Jedi even allowed to flirt…she didn't think so. Padme, also, couldn't understand why her family adored him so much, but it was to be expected. They had no way knowing that the paragon of Jedi manliness before them had broken her heart.

Suddenly, Dejrek leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Padme, are you okay?" His breath tickled her neck, and her thoughts returned to the present.

"Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She snapped, it was unfair to get angry with him, but Anakin was annoying the hell out of her.

"You had the fiercest expression on your face a moment ago."

"I'm sorry…I was just thinking about the trip."

"The trip is tomorrow, try to enjoy the dinner tonight. There is no need to fret over the unknown."

"I know". Padme murmured.

"Plus, I could've sworn that it was the interplay between Master Skywalker and your sister that had the smoke coming out of your ears." Dejrek surmised.

"Was I really steaming?" Padme asked lightly.

"Yes, you really were…I won't ask why you were upset, but if you want to tell me I am always here."

Padme looked up into Dejrek's fathomless emerald eyes, how was it that he knew what to say at the right time. Dejrek was many things but he wasn't blind, and he didn't pry.

"You are such a great friend…you know me so well."

"That's why you're marrying me." Dejrek smiled.

"No, I'm serious, Reinard, you've been there for me during the hardest ten years of my life. You didn't ask for details, you were just there when I needed comfort, when I needed a friendly shoulder to lean on. I'm marrying you because I can count on you."

Dejrek gazed down at her with a tenderness she'd never seen before; she didn't realize the same expression was mirrored on her face. When she did realize it she stepped back, mentally and emotionally, from Dejrek. They were friends, and her heart couldn't afford any deeper affection between the two of them. Not after the beating it took from Anakin. She turned her gaze back to Anakin, he had taken a seat next Ruwee, and the others, except her and Dejrek, were sitting too. Anakin sensed her gaze and stared back at her, his expression unreadable, but she had the queerest feeling that he could see into her very soul, and knew the pain she still secretly harbored. Maybe, it was time to share with him the news of her upcoming nuptials.

"Padme, I know I am not…"Dejrek started, but Padme shushed him.

"Not now, Dejrek," She whispered sharply, "Attention everyone! I have something important to announce…I know this is old news for my family, but I feel that Master Skywalker should know too. Master Skywalker, Senator Reinard Dejrek and I are engaged to be married." Padme stated with satisfaction at seeing Anakin's jaw literally drop. And to add a final touch to Anakin's shock, "I want to invite you to the wedding, will you come?" She forced Anakin to make a decision, and her whole family waited anxiously for his reply.

Padme did not particularly want Anakin to attend her wedding, and knew that he wouldn't want to attend either. It would be too awkward. Anakin traveled the length of her body, his eyes emotionless, and then he zoomed in on the diamond ring around her finger. That same hand grabbed Dejrek's tightly, Anakin frowned.

Anakin figured out Padme's angle before she even said a word. He watched her as soon as she moved to Senator Dejrek's side. He noticed how intimately familiar they were with each other, and his gut wrenched when Dejrek leaned over to put his mouth near her ear, and Padme smiled up at him. She smiled at him like that once.

"Yes, I'll come to your wedding," The words slipped out before he could catch them, "I'm so glad that you've finally found someone to make you happy" He continued, mentally kicking himself he hadn't meant to say that. And from the grimace on Padme's face she hadn't expected it either.

"I'm ecstatic." She replied lamely.

Dejrek pulled out her chair as Padme sat down, then seated himself, "Well, let's eat!" He said cheerfully.

The meal was delicious, and the company was peaceably, thankfully, quiet. Giving Anakin the chance to roll the idea of Padme's engagement around in his head, _was she really happy?_ A part of Anakin wanted her to be miserable like he was, to want her to need _him_ to make her happy. But that was selfish; he'd lost his chance with Padme a long time ago. He'd chosen his path and never looked back, even if he regretted the way he left Padme, he couldn't regret leaving. He wasn't living in the past—there was too much darkness there. It was unfair to assume that Padme would hold a torch for him, that she'd suffer for the two of them. She had moved on with her life, and he would make damn sure she was happy. He refused to allow her to marry a man she didn't love. She deserved more than that. Anakin tightened his grip on the fork he'd been shifting his food with. He was resolved now. He intended to watch Padme and her beau very closely—he wanted to see desire in her eyes when she looked at the man who was not him.

"Oh, heavens above! That man is sexier than he was ten years ago. Don't you think so?" Sola asked drying the dishes that Padme washed. The two of them had kitchen duty, while, everyone else was playing a board game in the den. Padme didn't mind washing dishes but not when her sister kept yammering on about how wonderful Anakin Skywalker was.

"Really, Sola! I'm an engaged woman, and the man is a Jedi…it's inappropriate to call a Jedi sexy!" Padme argued, losing patience with the line of discussion.

"Who says? I'll call him whatever I want a sexy hot stallion ready for riding." Sola said fanning when face with a plate, and Padme swatted her with a dish rag but started laughing.

"Sola, you have no shame."

"Why should I? I buried my husband years ago, and raised two daughters who are now at the University. I think I'm entitled to a few naughty thoughts starring a young virile Jedi. And so are you."

"I'm engaged!" Padme protested.

"Yes, you are, to a good man, but there is no harm in looking or fantasizing believe me I've done my fair share."

"But…"

"He broke your heart"

"How did you know?" Padme asked staring at the sink.

"You're my sister; it wasn't hard to figure out. For three years you watched the Clone Wars avidly, and everytime they mentioned Skywalker your eyes sparked with worry. And then suddenly you became depressed and buried yourself in your work more than usual. Remember Padme, I watched the two of you together all those years ago, I was the one who suggested that you had feelings for him." Sola rubbed her hand on Padme's back. And Padme found she needed the unexpected strength from her sister.

"How can he still affect me? I thought I was over him. I can't stand being around him, he makes me…feel…I feel so confused. What am I going to do? How will I survive the trip to Tay'lanzic tomorrow if he is near me?" Padme really wasn't expecting any functional advice but Sola gave it anyway.

"Padme, love, I think it's time you opened up your eyes and heart to the possibility of love again. Take a good look at the man you are going to marry, and cling to him for support. You don't have to be strong all the time, and you don't have to be alone."

Maybe Sola was right, maybe it was time to reexamine her relationship with Reinard Dejrek. But what if she was left heartbroken again? She'd know when they reached Tay'lanzic.


	6. False Envoy

Chapter Six

After a restless night of tossing and turning, dreaming about Padme, Anakin was thankful for the morning light as he boarded the cruiser taking them to Tay'lanzic. Behind him followed Padme and Dejrek, he turned his head furtively catching a glimpse of them. He had to admit they looked good together, with their heads bent close, murmuring to each other, in those damned matching royal purple robes, they were the veritable picture of a perfect couple on an outing. It was disgusting, Anakin thought uncharitably. He stalked onto the ship and found an isolated corner far away from the couple. Leaning against the hull watching Padme and Dejrek find a small couch to sit on, Anakin, at first, didn't notice the figure coming toward him until it directly blocked the vision of his quarry. Annoyed, he glared up into the hard probing eyes of an old familiar face, and then his face relaxed into a smile.

"Captain Typho?" Anakin asked in disbelief. The courageous eye-patched captain looked pretty much the same, save for a liberal sprinkling of sliver in his dark peppered hair.

"Well, I'll be damned! Padawan Skywalker…or is it Master now?" Typho inquired.

"Yup, I 'm a master, I've been on the council for ten years now. Wow! It's great to see you again, I'm glad you're on this mission with us. I'm only a little surprised that you are still Amidala's bodyguard"

"Yes, well, I could never leave Ambassador Amidala's side. She's a special lady." His voice softened when he said her name. Anakin wondered if the rugged older man had feelings deeper than loyalty towards Padme. Did every man close to the woman fall in love with her too?

"Hmmm…she is special."

"And trouble always seems to find her. The Ambassador needs someone to protect her, even if she doesn't want it." Typho stated firmly.

"Guess that's why she has us." Anakin agreed.

"Indeed. We'll be getting underway in about five minutes, the luggage is in the cargo hold, and we should reach Tay'lanzic in two standard hours. If you got any questions direct them to me or the pilot…it's good to know we got a Jedi backing us up. I couldn't tell you what to expect on a planet like this." Typho said. Anakin nodded as the captain strode toward the pilot.

The next two hours were tame, with Padme and Dejrek talking politics almost nonstop, and Anakin pretending not to watch them. Captain Typho and the pilot chatted, and the other two guards aboard arm wrestled at a table nearby. Finally, the ship landed at the designated port, and the docking center loomed a few miles away from the landing zone.

The cruiser's ramp slid down, thudding into the gritty sand ground, Anakin stepped down and nearly groaned aloud. _It's like Tatooine all over again…man I hate sand! _The air wasn't smoldering hot like on his homeworld, in fact it was cool for midmorning. But the sand and barren vastness of the planet was enough of a similarity for Anakin.

He looked around and saw no other beings in sight. The rest of the group came up behind him as he muttered, "So much for the welcoming party. Hey, Captain, were we supposed to meet an envoy when arrived?"

Typho nodded, "A Tay'lanzician named For'Dodi should've been here. Either he is very late or we are very early."

"Or maybe something else occurred." Anakin mused. Padme came up beside him and touched his arm, the fleeting pressure made his pulse jump; he'd forgotten how sensitized he was to her touch.

"Anakin do you sense anything?" She said quietly, it had been awhile since she used his first name. Anakin wanted to hear it from her lips again, and again. Suddenly, he wanted to sweep her into her arms, and whisk her away from this planet. He wanted to lay her down in that meadow on Naboo, kiss her senseless until she moaned his name.

Instead he shut his eyes, briefly falling into the Force. Gathering it around him like a comfortably worn blanket. He stretched out his mind and touched every creature, every grain of sand, and even the currents of air.

"I sense turmoil, fear, corruption, and grief…the usual. Fortunately, this planet is not rooted in darkness, yet."

"That's certainly promising." Dejrek chimed in sardonically.

"I just call 'em how I sense 'em" Anakin shrugged.

"Okay, Master Jedi, what do you suggest we do now?" Dejrek asked.

"_I'd _suggest we leave this planet until the danger passes, but since I'm not in charge of this mission its Captain Typho's call. And I don't think Ambassador Amidala wants leave without having negotiated anything."

Everyone turned to Typho for his decision, standing erect and serious he answered, "We wait fifteen minutes, if For'Dodi or another envoy isn't here by then, we leave."

They didn't have long to wait when a smoking speeder sputtered up to them, and out hopped a short bald humanoid with grainy orange skin, and huge liquid topaz eyes. He wore what resembled a military uniform; it was gray with small rips and scorch burns, the being looked as if he'd been in a tough scuffle.

"Are you For'Dodi?" Anakin demanded when the being halted in front of them.

"Is this the Naboo party?" The being huffed, he was out of breath and there were beads of sweat on his brow.

Anakin didn't care if the guy had been in a hurry to get here, he wanted answers. "I want your name, now." The steel edge to his voice was unmistakable.

"Uh…yes, yes, I am For'Dodi" he said.

"Good, we've been waiting for you. You're taking us to the hotel?"

"Yes, just pile into the speeder and we'll be off." For'Dodi replied.

Typho, Anakin, and the guards had no argument, and got into the speeder. But Dejrek glanced at the vehicle skeptically, "Is that thing safe…I mean it is smoking, what if it breaks down?"

"Don't worry; old Gertie here has been through a few scrapes over the years," For'Dodi patted the speeder fondly, "she'll get you to the hotel safe and sound."

Anakin caught Typho's eye and mouthed, "Gertie?" Typho shook his head with a smirk.

Dejrek relented and hesitantly hopped into the speeder. Padme, however, was still standing and looking at For'Dodi with concern.

"What happened to you? You've clearly been in a battle, was that why you were late?"

"Um, yes, are you Ambassador Amidala?" he queried.

"Yes."

"I am truly sorry for the tardiness, Ambassador; I've not made a good impression on you as a representative for my planet."

"That's fine…"

"I was caught in a battle on my way here; we, my colleagues and I were attacked…but I'll explain when we arrive at the hotel where it's safe, and you'll get a chance to meet attaché Garvin'Vek" For'Dodi said hurriedly.

With everyone huddled close, the speeder shook and wobbled past the landing port and center, deeper across the expanse of sand.

In the wrong direction.

Anakin knew something wasn't right immediately. The being who assumed For'Dodi's identity appeared too shifty, and Anakin sensed darkness in him. Yet, he was curious as to where the false For'Dodi was leading them, that's why he hadn't alerted the others, he did not want anyone to panic or "For'Dodi" to suspect anything. It's hard to fool a Jedi for long, if at all.

The deeper they traveled into the desert the more agitated Captain Typho became. Typho's suspicions were easily aroused, the mark of a good bodyguard, but as long as Anakin remained calm Typho would follow suit.

"How much longer until we reach the hotel, it seems awfully far." Dejrek inquired, somewhat nervously.

"Not much longer." For'Dodi answered without glancing back.

Anakin settled further in his seat, he wasn't one to plan ahead, but the safety of Padme and Dejrek was imperative. For a minute Anakin cursed his impulsiveness, maybe he should've cut down For'Dodi earlier, then found a way to the _actual_ hotel. It was too late now; they arrived at a run down building on the other side of the planet.


	7. A Proposition for Ambassador Amidala

Chapter Seven

They were surrounded, at every corner of the building, Tay'lanzic soldiers flanked them, their blaster rifles primed and ready to fire. Anakin looked up; several more soldiers were poised on the roof. Anakin reached for his lightsaber when a blaster pistol was shoved in his face.

"Don't try it Jedi!" The phony For'Dodi snarled, slightly lowering his blaster, centering on Anakin's chest, "You're outnumbered and outgunned, six to forty—unfortunate odds. You might be able to take down some of us, but I can guarantee few of you will survive. Are you willing to risk innocent lives like the Ambassador's?"

Anakin stared hard into For'Dodi's eyes, but stayed his hand on the hilt of his lightsaber.

"I didn't think you did, although, I'd relish in your deaths…especially the Ambassador's." For'Dodi said evilly. Anakin's jaw clenched in an effort to bank his anger, he wanted to smash the little bastard's face in for daring to threaten Padme. _Feel the emotion…then let it go_. After a moment he regained his composure, he needed to keep a cool head. He sensed he'd soon have another chance to break For'Dodi's bones.

Padme stepped forward cautiously even as For'Dodi swung his blaster pistol in her direction. She stared at For'Dodi and the blaster with an outward calm she wasn't really feeling.

"Who are? What happened to the real For'Dodi?" She asked.

"My name is Jarv'Dek, and the _real_ For'Dodi is nothing but rotting corpse lying in the desert. Had the pleasure of vaporizing the maggot myself."

"Why? What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want, my choice would be to send you on the first transport off my planet, or, preferably, leaving you stranded in the desert to die. No, it's what my leader wants. Come on, I'm taking you to him now." Jarv'Dek gripped Padme's arm painfully, dragging her toward the building. She winced but didn't struggle.

The soldiers liberated the weapons from Anakin and the others. Defenseless, they grumbled and allowed themselves to be pushed along.

As he was walking Dejrek tripped over a protruding stone and stumbled, one of the soldiers grabbed him by his collar, hauling him up, "Keep it movin." He spat shoving Dejrek in the back with his blaster.

Once inside, Padme took stock of their surroundings, the stronghold appeared abandoned on the outside, but the interior was amazingly different. As they were marched down the sepia marbled halls, Padme gazed up in wonder at the soft bobbing lights floating high against the ceiling. On the walls hung beautifully detailed landscapes some of Tay'lanzic, some of other distant planets, Jarv'Dek saw her interest and smirked.

"Surprised, are you?" he intoned.

"I admit I am. This place is not what it appears." Padme replied, wondering what else they might expect.

"No, there's nowhere else on Tay'lanzic like this place. Many of the paintings and sculptures we've passed were taken from other planets during the Clone Wars. These priceless artifacts will never be seen by their original owners again."

Suddenly appalled and disgusted Padme said, "How could you? Why?"

"They are dead." Jarv'Dek shrugged blandly. "These treasures belonged to very prominent now very dead Separatist leaders, murdered by Loyalists and Jedi." he said 'Jedi' with brutal disdain. "We honor those leaders by keeping these mementoes safe."

"The Jedi did not commit murder. We fought against traitors of the Republic." Anakin said staunchly.

"Yeah, and Palpatine turned out to be the greatest traitor of them all. Face it Jedi you did the bidding of a madman."

On that point Anakin couldn't argue, and his face darkened with some unknown anguish Padme didn't understand, but she heard him whisper.

"Believe me I know exactly what kind of monster Palpatine was." Anakin's voice was rough and haunted. Padme wanted to comfort him yet had no idea how.

"Tay'lanzic didn't cede from the Republic during the war. If you blame the Jedi or any other planets for murder blame yourselves too." She stated baldly.

"I know that! There were many, like myself, who sympathized with the Separatists but couldn't join them without facing charges of treason…Enough of this discussion. The war is no longer relevant. You are here for pressing matters of the present."

Jarv'Dek and the soldiers led their captives through tall double doors into a conference room. In the center of the room was a oblong durasteel table with plush chairs around it. At the head of the table, facing them, sat a Tay'lanzician. Padme assumed he was the leader; he looked much like Jarv'Dek only smartly dressed in olive cream robes. The color was distasteful to her—not that it mattered but it really turned her off.

When they were all gathered in the room, and the doors shut behind them, the leader rose from his seat. Surprisingly he was taller than the other Tay'lanzicians; he was the same height as Captain Typho.

"Finally, Jarv, you bring my guests to me." The leader's voice was deep and melodious. Charming, Padme supposed.

"We are hardly treated as guests." Dejrek spoke out.

"Tut, tut, tut…Jarv what did you do to my poor guests." The leader gave Dejrek an apologetic smile, "I am sorry if you've been treated roughly. My lieutenant was ordered to treat you with the utmost civility."

"Who are you?" Captain Typho asked the question everyone seemed to forget.

"Oh, how rude of me, I am Tarvin'Vek, brother of Governor Garvin'Vek." He bowed deeply.

"The governor is the one we were to meet with." Dejrek said.

"Yes, and you _will_ meet with my brother, but for now I have a proposition to make Ambassador Amidala." Tarvin'Vek said, "Everyone please have a seat. I will be brief."

Tarvin'Vek ignored the others and focused completely on Padme, his eyes were blank, his smile charming.

"Ambassador Amidala, I want you to negotiate with me instead of my brother." He said.

"Why should I do that?" She replied.

"Because I have the best interests of my planet at heart, I don't believe Tay'lanzic will benefit from trading with Naboo."

"Garvin'Vek made it clear that Tay'lanzic needed to trade with my homeworld."

"My brother is an idiot. We are already low on resources, by trading with you we'd lose more than we'd gain." Tarvin'Vek leaned forward to emphasize his point, "What Garvin neglected to tell you is that we are very short on our fuel supply, and cannot afford to give up anymore for Naboo."

"Explain this to me. I was not aware of any such hardships."

"Gaseous bulbs grow up from the planet ground; we harvest the bulbs and use them to power our factories, houses, ships, nearly everything. Did you notice the floating lamps on your way in here?"

Padme nodded.

"Those are also gas bulbs. It is our key resource, and no other planet in the galaxy including Bespin can reproduce it. The entire planet is powered by the bulbs. However, the land has been nearly stripped bare of bulbs. No more will grow. We only have emergency reserves left. Can you really expect us to give you the last of an essential resource for some water from Naboo?"

Tarvin'Vek's concern for his homeworld _seemed_ genuine, and his argument was reasonable. But Padme had a niggling feeling that there was more to his story than he shared. She'd listen to her instincts first, Garvin'Vek told her in their conversations via holograph that his people were _literally _dying of thirst. And with a climate like theirs it wasn't hard to understand.

"What is it, precisely, that you want, Tarvin'Vek?" She demanded.

"I want you to leave my planet, without gas bulbs. You can talk to my brother if you still want to, but it is useless, the fool will only repeat what I've told you."

"And if I still want to trade?" Padme inquired.

Tarvin'Vek's smile twisted sickly into an evil smirk, "Terrible tragedies happen all the time, Ambassador. I am warning you, now, if you so much as inspect one of my gas bulbs I'll have you and you comrades killed."

Padme didn't even flinch, but she felt the others tense around her. She didn't glance at any of them, her eyes steady on Tarvin'Vek's, but she imagined that Anakin, Typho, and maybe even Dejrek, would love nothing more than to beat the man into a bloody pulp.

"If that's all, Tarvin, may we leave?" She asked.

Tarvin waved his hand in an impatient gesture, "Jarv'Dek, escort the Ambassador and her comrades to the hotel. Return all their weapons too."

They got up and followed Jarv'Dek to the door. Padme halted, glancing over her shoulder at Tarvin'Vek, her gaze piercing his.

"I do not take threats lightly, or kindly, Vek." Her voice was cooler than the ice covering the mountain tops of Naboo. Then she turned on her heel sweeping out of the room, regally, as if she were still a queen.


	8. A Done Deal & A Vision of Death

Chapter Eight

Leaving them standing in front of the hotel Jarv'Dek sped off. Momentarily, Governor Garvin'Vek strode toward them followed by his entourage.

"Thank the Maker you are unharmed!" He said with obvious relief, clasping Padme's hands. "My men found For'Dodi's body several hours ago. I wondered what happened to you."

"We're fine, Governor, we just had an interesting encounter with your brother"

"My brother? Oh no, I should've expected this from Tarvin. It's been so calm lately. There were no attacks over the past few days. I thought you'd arrive safely—I wish I'd sent some soldiers with For'Dodi. I feel guilty." Garvin'Vek said dejectedly.

"This was not your fault, Garvin, and I'm sorry for your loss." She replied.

Garvin'Vek sighed heavily, "Dodi, was a good advisor, and friend…he insisted on meeting you by himself despite the danger." His eyes blazed when he spoke next. "Damn, Tarvin! My brother is capable of many things, but I didn't think him a cold blooded murderer, even if we are at war with each other."

"Unfortunately, your brother is very capable of murder, he threatened us."

"Then, we must ensure your safety from now on. Do mind if I add my own security to yours?"

Normally, Padme bristled at the thought of extra security, but Tarvin'Vek was a very dangerous man. And on an unfamiliar planet, he'd be able to attack them anywhere easily.

"Do what you think is best, Governor, I am grateful for your thoughtfulness."

"You're welcome, come, let's discuss our business inside. Then we'll get you settled. You all must be weary from your ordeal." Garvin'Vek gestured for them to follow him inside the hotel.

The hotel was grand. The interior similarly designed to Tarvin'Vek's hideout. They gathered in the lobby, waiting for the concierge to give them their room numbers.

"You should all be on the third level," Garvin' Vek uttered, "Let's meet in an hour, after you've relaxed. There is a conference room on this floor, just down the hall on the left. I'll have my guards patrol your floor."

They nodded in agreement, eager for repose, as the concierge handed them their keys. Then, they went their separate ways.

An hour later, Padme and Dejrek sat adjacent from Garvin'Vek, while Anakin and Captain Typho leaned against the wall behind them. Padme reiterated everything Garvin's brother had told them. When she finished Garvin'Vek was frowning.

"Is what he told us true?" She asked

"Yes, partly, we are running out of gas bulbs. But our reserves should last us fifty standard years. Not a long time, however, our scientists are working on finding alternative fuel sources. I have faith that we will have a solution soon. What my people need now is water. Over the past three decades rainfall has declined, and our rivers and lakes have nearly dried up. Not only do we need water to drink but to grow our crops. My people are dying. Naboo is the closest planet to us, known for its naturally fresh water."

"Garvin, you need water direly, Naboo would be willing to provide it for free." Padme said.

"No," he shook his head, "I want this to be a fair trade…your water for our bulbs."

Padme understood Garvin's pride was fragile, he wanted prove himself a competent leader for his people. She had often felt the same way when she'd been queen. Yet, it was the compassion ringing true in the governor's voice that stirred her. This wasn't simply about trading anymore; Padme knew how helpless it could feel, watching a population suffer. She was determined to help this planet survive so that they might thrive on their own again.

"Governor, when I was a girl my father told me that we were blessed to live on a planet where we have fertile land, safe shelter, and want for nothing, and that it was our duty to help others in need. He reminded me that blessings are few and fleeting. Naboo has an abundance of water we'd be honored to share with you. And if want to give us something in return I _insist _it be something small."

"Your father sounds like a wise man. I accept your offer, and as a gift I'd like to give Naboo some of our smaller gas bulbs."

Padme's eyes lit with unabashed joy, "The ones you use as lamps?"

"Yes, you are enchanted by them?" Garvin'Vek smiled.

"I am thoroughly enchanted by those floating bulbs." She admitted, "I'm sure the Naboo will enjoy them as much as I."

Catching her eye Dejrek grinned at her, caught up in her happiness, and the progression of the negotiations.

"I'd certainly like one of those lamps in my apartment." He commented, and Padme briefly gripped his hand, before she returned her attention to Garvin.

"I will contact the queen about the amount of water we'll send in."

"Good. I'll have the contract drawn up tonight. And tomorrow I'd like give you a tour of our bulb factory, and then we'll sign the papers."

"We are agreed then."

"Yes…and oh, while you're here the hotel has many features that may interest you. There is a solarium with an assortment of imported plants. Well, I bid you good evening, Ambassador, Senator, Master Jedi, Captain." Garvin'Vek bowed slightly and exited the room.

"I believe that went well. I'm content with this deal." Dejrek said.

"I am too." Padme replied.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anakin and Typho step away from their spots, she spoke to the Captain first.

"Captain Typho, what do you think of the situation?"

"I think it is necessary to help these people…but I fear it will only spur Tarvin'Vek into acting on his threat. We must tread carefully, Ambassador, be wary." He said gravely. Captain Gregar Typho had been the head of her security for over a decade, she trusted him implicitly, his word she rarely questioned, and she believed the seriousness etched in his face and tremor in his tone when he told her to be cautious.

"Thank-you, Typho, I've always appreciated your services." Typho inclined his head but his face remained unreadable. Padme could thank the man over and over, she could bestow a thousand compliments on him but he'd never show a flicker of his true emotions. She smiled inwardly; in a galaxy where nothing stayed the same it was comforting to know Typho remained unchanged.

"Master Jedi, what is your opinion?" She asked finally addressing Anakin. For a moment he remained silent, surely he had something to say. The man she'd known usually had plenty to say, often giving his thoughts with being asked, or speaking before he thought.

"I concur with the Captain. There is a disturbance in the Force; I feel Tarvin'Vek is in the midst of it…or the cause of it. I intend to contact the Jedi council for permission to investigate the case further." He said.

"Okay, let's all get dinner, and some sleep." Padme suggested.

Dejrek nodded and patted his belly, "I am going to order room service. Goodnight everyone." He gave Padme a passing glance as he left.

"I'm going to talk with the governor's guards." Typho stated, following Dejrek out.

The two of them alone, Padme stood up, cocking her head, considering Anakin. The ways of the Jedi were mystery to her, and she accepted that Anakin could see and feel things she could only chalk up to her intuition. She had no doubt that Tarvin'Vek was the culprit of all the chaos on Tay'lanzic, but she knew Anakin Skywalker—at least she thought she did. He was hiding something, she wasn't totally sure, but he hadn't told them everything he was sensing.

"Anakin?" she whispered, he visibly flinched at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Goodnight, Ambassador." He said, his face shuttered, he strode out the door.

Momentarily, she followed, thinking ordering room service was a good idea.

Anakin sensed death approaching. Soon. The moment they'd left Tarvin'Vek's base he had the premonition. The vision was obscure and foggy he couldn't see who'd die. However, the impressions of blood, blaster fire, of death were clear. He climbed the stairs to his room instead of taking the lift tube. He was severely rattled; the last vision about death he'd witnessed had come, horribly, true. Now, it was happening again, and Padme was involved. _What if she's the one to die?_ The question spun in his head, maybe, his purpose on this mission was to save her…or to watch her die, so she'd finally be purged from his soul_. Now_, he was just being melodramatic.

He entered his quarters, the room was neat and clean, and above him light bulbs bounced restlessly, he felt the same way— restless, in the center of the room was a large plush bed, he'd love nothing more than to hop into the bed and sleep his troubles away. Instead, he paced. Worrying about Padme, fear threatened to swamp him. No! He wouldn't go back to that dark place, where the demons of his innermost fears had taunted him, tried to make him surrender to them. Anakin learned that he'd always be different from other Jedi because he spent his formative years with his mother. He was more open with his emotions and more vulnerable to the darkside, he grew up on a wild planet where expressing wild emotions, for good or ill, was common. And it had taken him over a decade, with the help of the Jedi, to control his emotions. He knew how to feel, accept, and let go of his negative emotions. Anakin used to believe that the exercise made the Jedi less human somehow, so he'd fought against his master's teachings. Until he faced his ultimate trial—Palpatine. Suddenly he stopped pacing and dropped to his knees in a meditative pose. He shut his eyes, emptied his mind and let the tense ease out of him. This was never easy for him to do, but he managed. Releasing a cleansing breath, his head cleared and he traveled to a place of peace. When he was calm he reached out to sense the others. Dejrek was content, his stomach full, and his body lax. Captain Typho, on the other hand, was agitated and alert. He felt Typho's trepidation and… love for the Ambassador. So, he did have feelings for her, Anakin wondered why he hadn't sensed it before—maybe because he'd been so tangled up with love for her too.

Lastly, he connected with Padme. She was alone, and so lonely. Her mind was as restless as his had been. He sensed conflict in her, and was curious about what had her torn.

Slowly, Anakin opened his eyes, stood up and walked out of his room. He needed to see Padme. He needed to be beside her. So he went.


	9. Do you love him?

Chapter Nine

He found her in the solarium. Facing a glass wall, surrounded by exotic fragrant flowers, the moon passing over her making her face and neck shine with an ethereal glow, Padme appeared the very angel he described her as when he was a boy. Only, she was more, she was a goddess. As if she were born from the stars themselves, and this room was her domain. She was beautiful, but he already knew that. And wondered if that was all he truly knew about her. He remembered her smile, the soft curve of her bare shoulder, the way her lips tasted, how vulnerable she looked when she told she loved him. Then, he recalled the shock and dismay, the embarrassment he caused when he abandoned her. With a clarity he lacked before, he knew that he didn't deserve her…didn't _know _her, otherwise, he'd never been able to leave her side--despite his fears.

"Come, stand with me." Padme said, startling him out of his thoughts, her voice echoed making her sound strange. "Come to me." She repeated.

He was drawn to her like a siren's song. He couldn't refuse her beckoning. He came up directly beside her. He gazed up at the white moon, and tiny stars sprinkling the sky. He was still awed by such a simple sight. No matter how old he became, how many planets he visited, his dream would always be to travel further, explore the galaxy more. He glanced down at Padme, she still wore her shapeless violet robes, but he imagined how supple her curves were. He wanted to trace his fingers over the robes pretending it was her skin he touched. However, he remained still, patiently waiting for her to speak again.

"Do you know what I was thinking about?" She asked abruptly without looking at him.

"No. What?"

"I thought Jedi could read minds?" She said lightly.

"I can't, I don't know about other Jedi…we bend minds to our will." He replied as lightly.

She chuckled softly, "I recall, you said your tricks only worked on the weak-minded."

"And I told you, you were anything but weak."

"Hm…mmm…I was thinking about death."

He grimaced, her statement hit too close to home. He was still trying to make sense of his vision. A sudden flash of blood appeared in his mind, making his eyes cloudy.

"I was thinking how lucky I was to be alive, when I've seen so many deaths around me. This planet for example, I don't think Garvin will show us his dying people, but I know they're out there suffering. We are giving Tay'lanzic water, but I wonder if it will be enough. Water alone cannot save a dying planet." She said sadly.

"But it's a step toward progress…I didn't know you thought like this." He said, very surprised.

"I don't, not all the time. But sometimes I wonder if I am really making a difference."

"At least you're trying." He reasoned.

"Yes, I try because this is my passion. My purpose in life, and why I continue, we are similar like that."

"No, I don't think so."

"Nonsense, you're Jedi, you help people everyday." She said finally looking up at him.

"You misunderstand me. As a Jedi I was destined to accomplish certain things…I've already done them. Others, like you, are meant to continue on because their passion drives them."

"Are you saying you don't want to be a Jedi?" She probed curiously.

"Being a Jedi was only one of my dreams." He answered simply.

Padme turned to face him fully, her body mere inches from his. He felt the energy, the heat simmering between them.

"Were you looking for me? Did you want something from me?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I wanted to be near you." He replied.

She didn't speak only steadily held his gaze. Her eyes misted, as if she were losing herself, just as Anakin started to lose himself in the depths of her eyes. Her lips parted a little, her tongue peaked out to wet her lower lip. He followed the enticing movement; he wanted to possess that mouth. The heat between them boiled, the energy crackled, and pulled by an invisible force they swayed closer to each other. Anakin traced the side of her face, and then cupped her cheek. He leaned down so they were just a breath apart. The night, the moon embraced them, like he was going to embrace her now.

"Anakin, what--," Her breath mingled with his, sending tingles through his entire body.

"Let me, Padme, let me have just one taste of you. One time… for the last time." He urged huskily. He bent his head further, barely touching her moist lips. He needed more, it was not enough he wanted all of her. She didn't move, her arms frozen at her sides, but her face tilted up, invitingly, her eyes heavy and about to flutter close. He remembered this too, the drowsy expression on her face. He remembered what it was like to be held captive in the thick of desire. It was wonderful.

"Padme, Padme, Padme," he said her name like a mantra, "Let me have you. I need you."

He shouldn't have spoken because Padme wrenched away as if she'd been scalded. Suddenly thrust back into reality, she stepped back from him. Her eyes glistened with tears and shame.

"I can't do this, I won't betray Dejrek." She said firmly, swiping the unshed tears away.

He'd forgotten about the senator, and his own shame surfaced.

"Padme, what I did was…" He couldn't bring himself to say what occurred between them was ever wrong, nor could he apologize—he wasn't sorry. "We can be friends. It will be difficult, but I think we could do it."

Padme groaned in frustration he couldn't comprehend.

"I can't be your friend, you thick-headed nerf herder!" She ground out.

"Why not?"

"Because…" _I still love you_, the words died in her throat, but he sensed what she didn't say.

"Padme…"

"I can't be alone with you without losing my wits. I can't do _this _again; I won't let you break my heart." She said wearily.

"Do you love Dejrek?" He asked.

"You don't get to ask me that question."

"Damnit, Padme, I want you to be happy. Do you love the man or not?"

"I don't know," She replied honestly, "And if you want me to be happy you'd leave me alone." She said coldly, even as her heart protested.

"Fine, I won't pester you again. Why don't you go kiss Dejrek, and then see how you feel about him?" He said marching out of the solarium.

He left her alone in the darkness, with a notion revolving in her head.

Senator Reinard Dejrek was reclining on his bed reading an atlas about Tay'lanzic when Padme burst into his room. She was still so wired and edgy from her encounter with Anakin that she did not notice Dejrek was half dressed, wearing only pajama bottoms.

Dejrek eased off the bed and rushed over to her. "Padme, my dear, it's late, is something wrong?" He asked concerned.

She was staring at his bare chest. She never knew how well formed Dejrek was, his robes hid a fantastic body. She'd thought him a tad on the skinny side, but now she saw he was all lean corded muscle. His rich hair was mussed and locks fell across his forehead, he was wearing reading glasses which made look tremendously appealing. Padme knew that Dejrek was a handsome man; but didn't think she would ever describe him as _sexy_, it never mattered how sexy her friend was.

He raised his brow when she did not respond, "Padme? Is everything alright?" he repeated.

Her gaze lingered on his ridged abdomen a moment longer, "kiss me" she blurted.

"What?" He said aghast.

"I want you to kiss me."

"What ever for?"

"Reinard, don't you think it's odd that we've been engaged for a year and haven't kissed once?"

"No. I mean I thought you didn't…so I never…we never." He stuttered wondering why Padme suddenly wanted to change their platonic relationship.

"I want children, Reinard, how can we…you know, if we can't even share a kiss." The whole situation was quickly becoming awkward, why couldn't he shut up and kiss her.

Oh, she must be wanton! For demanding a kiss from one man after having an intimate interlude with another.

"I didn't know you wanted kids." She heard him say.

"I do."

"Alright, I'll kiss you." He said.

Instantly, his body was near hers. For a second she was unaccountably shy. She feared what her first kiss with Dejrek would be like. He did not touch her but leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a close-mouthed kiss. The kiss lasted a few scant seconds before he drew back. _Wasn't much of a kiss_, she thought disappointed. Dejrek must've read her thoughts.

"I'm sorry."

"Forget about it."

Since Dejrek couldn't kiss worth a damn, it was up to her. Before he had the chance to react, Padme slipped off his glasses set them on the nightstand then wrapped her arms around his neck, pushed his head down, and brought her lips crashing into his. His mouth parted in surprise, taking advantage of the opening her tongue swept in, tangling with his. She gripped his head tighter, willing herself to feel the same hot emotion she felt with Anakin. She captured his tongue, and sucked. His hands tentatively found their way around her waist. Then he was kissing her back. He nibbled on her bottom lip, as she unconsciously moved her hands down to caress his chest and abs. He was like hard iron, his skin was blazing, a veritable furnace. She was so surprised she could invoke such a response from him that she didn't notice he pushed them up against the door. He pinned her. His chest crushed her breasts, his thighs intertwined with hers, and his hips pumped into the cradle of her pelvis. He was thoroughly aroused. He snatched his lips from hers, to travel the length of her neck. She gasped when nipped the cord of her neck. She cried out when his teeth bit into the tender spot. His tongue laved and soothed the reddening mark he left. Helpless, Padme could only run her hands restlessly over his back.

"Dejrek, "she breathed, "Dejrek, we need to stop."

He continued nuzzling the spot right under her ear, she sighed with reluctant pleasure.

"Dejrek, please…stop." She commanded weakly.

Dejrek obeyed the plea, and raised his head, their gazes locked. His eyes darkened to a bright emerald, his breath rasped out fluttering against her brow. Padme had never seen him a state of desire before; he looked like he'd run a painful marathon.

"I lost…control, there is no excuse. I know our relationship was not meant to go this far. Padme, you didn't accept my proposal to be mauled by lust filled beast." He swallowed hard, and put some distance between them.

"You're not a beast Dejrek, it's my fault. I shouldn't have pressed you. Can you forgive me?"

"Only, if you can forgive me. Let's put this incident behind us. Friends?" He asked.

"Always," she answered with a relieved grin, "I should go…it's late."

"Wait, did your little _experiment_ have anything to do with Master Skywalker?" His perceptiveness unnerved her.

"Why do you assume our kiss…kisses had anything to do with him?"

"You've been on edge since he arrived; you seem…different, not your usual self. Clearly, something happened between the two of you. I knew that _someone _had broken your heart. I didn't expect it to be him. I mean he is a Jedi, isn't romantic relationships against his code?"

"We broke the rules."

"Oh, Padme." He sighed, he sounded disappointed in her.

"My affair with Anakin was brief…but I thought we loved each other enough that he'd leave the order for me. He didn't."

"Now he is back and you're confused again."

"Yes." She admitted softy.

"Do you still want to marry me, Padme?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure? Or are you just trying to hide from your emotions?"

"I do want to marry you." She protested, knowing in the deepest region of her heart that she wanted to marry a man she loved. But she was afraid. She was still hopelessly in love with Anakin Skywalker. Only, he could flip her existance upside down, and inside out—not even Dejrek's kisses affected her the same way.

"Go to bed, my dear, I'll see you in the morning." Dejrek said dismissing her; he did not believe her, her heart struggled with issues he couldn't solve.

Padme wandered, half dazed, to her room. She'd been kissed passionately by Dejrek, but would see another face in her dreams.


	10. Tarvin's Deception

Chapter Ten

In the late afternoon, Padme was _still_ touring the bulb factory, a tour that started mid morning. Being a diplomat was hard when one was fairly dying of boredom but it wasn't mannerly to zone out with an alliance at stake. The large factory consisted of rows of tubules filled with clear lustrous bulbs. During the tour she stayed by the governor's side, with her arm looped through his and a smile pasted on her face, she encouraged his animated chatter about the many fascinating uses of _gas_. Anakin lagged behind them surveying the area with Captain Typho, and the governor's personal guard. Dejrek ambled along, oddly silent, he hadn't spoken a word to her since last night.

"Dejrek, do you like the factory?" She asked attempting to catch his attention. He stared blankly at the tubules.

"Dejrek?" she said insistently.

He blinked and turned his head, "Hmm…" He mumbled obviously distracted.

"Never mind." She replied.

"Hmm-mm, whatever you say."

_What is bothering him today?_ Padme thought. Was he still dwelling on their insignificant kiss? Did he worry about her past relationship with Anakin? Or was he bored out of his mind like her? Anakin also seemed distant, he kept his promise to leave her alone--she gratful for that, at least that's what she told herself. He did not talk to her either, but a few times during breakfast she spied him staring at her with undisguised yearning, then if he noticed her and his expression shuttered leaving him devoid of emotion. Padme stifled a sigh; at least Typho and Garvin were attentive.

"Ah, here we are. The reserves." Garvin announced his voice boomed with pride, they halted at a wide durasteel door. "The emergency bulbs are our life-support, are critical to our economy, are gone—" he cried when the door open.

Anakin and Typho rushed over to peer into the empty vault.

"Who is responsible for this?" Garvin'Vek asked in dismay.

"Your brother most likely," Anakin remarked. "Don't worry we'll get your bulbs back."

Garvin threw his hands up in despair, "Don't worry, you say? Don't worry. Those bulbs are our livelihood. And you tell me don't worry."

"Exactly. Don't. Worry."

Anakin's assurances didn't assuage anyone's concern. They all looked at each other in confusion. Their apprehension grew.

Meanwhile, in his quarters, standing with his hands clasped behind his back, Tarvin'Vek smirked with smug satisfaction. The reserves were his, and his plan was progressing without a hitch. He heard the slicing sound of his door opening, Jarv'Dek should have good news.

"Report," he commanded facing his trusted lieutenant. Not that he completely trusted anyone; it was foolish to totally rely on others. One could only truly depend on oneself. There were leeches everywhere, power hungry ambitious leeches that would sooner stab someone in the back with a vibroblade than allow them to succeed. People like him.

Jarv'Dek snapped his boots together, saluted him, and said , "The reserves are secured. Your ship is being readied. Everything's on schedule."

"And what of that tiresome ambassador?"

"My spies report that she has commenced with the trade negotiations. She and your brother seemed very pleased. The queen of Naboo has generously agreed to send in seventy billion gallons of water. The ambassador is at the bulb factory now. It appears that she didn't take your threat seriously."

"Foolish! Did she think she could trifle with _me_ and survive unscathed?" he bellowed. "Dispatch soldiers to eliminate her—I want her fried!"

"My men are already in place. She'll be fried to a crisp." Jarv chuckled.

"There's one more detail I need you to take care of."

"Sir."

"Pack up all the treasures recovered from the Clone Wars and have them on my ship within the hour."

"What!"

"I was I not clear?"

"But—what are you going to do with them?"

Tarvin saw no harm in telling Jarv'Dek his brilliant scheme. The lieutenant's usefulness was rapidly coming to an end. Pity, the man had been unwaveringly loyal, ignorantly obsequious. Such a shame he had to die, but he couldn't afford to have his plans mucked up. After Tarvin had what he wanted, it was a blaster shot through the head for Jarv.

"I've made a very profitable deal. With the Hutts."

"Why?" Jarv'Dek demanded. Tarvin tolerated his insolence—barely.

"This planet is dying and I won't be here when it finally croaks. The Hutts have offered me an exorbitant amount of credits, so I can get off this blasted rock, in exchange for Tay'lanzic bulbs and the treasures. I'm thinking about traveling somewhere warm. Tropical, with plenty of water and food, I need to relax, I think I've earned it. " He said glibly.

"You're deliberately selling these _priceless_ gifts and accelerating the destruction of our homeworld for some measly credits." Jarv was clearly outraged, Tarvin should've cared but he didn't

He shrugged, "The junk you call priceless and this pathetic planet have no meaning or value to me. What did you think my purpose was?"

"I thought you were a man of vision. I followed you because I believed you a better leader than your brother, that you'd lead Tay'lanzic into a new age. You spouted all this crap about how Garvin wasn't doing anything to save our planet. I thought you were protecting the gas bulbs so Garvin wouldn't throw them away on a whim—trading with Naboo. I was wrong. It was all bantha shit!" He spat.

Tarvin preened as if proud of himself yet his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, "Never misunderstand this Jarv. I_ am_ a man of vision. I saw a vision of my happiness and I am grasping it by any means. Come now, don't be a hypocrite, you're as ruthless as I am. Don't tell me you aren't reveling in the demise of Amidala and her Jedi protector. Don't be weak Jarv, come with me and we'll split the money." He lied.

Jarv shook his head, "No. This isn't right. I won't forsake our homeworld."

"Will you follow my orders or will I have to kill you?" _Now rather__ than later_.

"I've no choice it seems. The treasures will be on your ship… _sir_." He gritted his teeth. The honorific term tasted bitter in his mouth.

"You're dismissed. I don't want to see you're gutless hide again until I summon you." Tarvin turned away, ignoring Jarv like he'd never been there.

_Don't worry Vek, you'll never see me again or anyone else_. Jarv'Dek thought viciously. The gears of his mind plotted, it was time to inform Ambassador Amidala of a few important facts. If she was still alive after the bloodbath, he'd have the pleasure of seeing Tarvin captured by the Jedi and his plan thwarted by the Ambassador. Although, he wouldn't mind seeing the carnage of their mangled bodies.


	11. Attack at the Factory

Chapter Eleven

"Do you hear that?" Anakin muttered he had his lightsaber in hand an instant before chaos erupted at the sound of rapid blaster fire coming from outside the factory.

Captain Typho grabbed his firearm and raced outside along with Garvin's guard.

"Stay here. We'll check it out!" Typho yelled halfway across the factory.

Anakin moved protectively in front of the others, Dejrek huddled closer to Padme; she gripped his forearm in comfort.

"What's happening?" Garvin asked shakily, a bead of sweat formed on his upper lip, his eyes danced nervously.

"We're being attacked," Anakin replied flatly, his lightsaber ignited, and his body tensed for action. The events leading to the fulfillment of his vision were in motion. There would be blood, and inevitably death.

The blaster fire ceased.

Anakin was instantly alert. His hands shifted tighter on the hilt his humming lightsaber, his shoulders bunched—ready. Yet, he remained in his defensive stance.

_Bomb!_ The Force screamed in his head.

"We gotta get out of here!" he shouted, even as his nostrils filled with the acrid smell of smoke.

They ran. Coughing and teary-eyed, they battled through heavy swirling black smog.

Once outside they inhaled huge sharp breaths.

"Everyone okay?" Anakin asked.

"Y-yes, is the factory going to explode?" Garvin wheezed his round eyes cloudy and wet from the smoke.

"No, it's just a smoke bomb. I think Tarvin knows that destroying the factory is pointless." He answered.

He lowered his lightsaber but did not deactivate it. He strode over to Padme's side. She knelt over the limp bodies of her other two bodyguards. She gently pressed her fingers against their necks, checking for pulses.

"They're dead." She said simply, but her expression held remorse, she closed the eyelids of one them then stood.

"Captain Typho is nowhere in sight." Padme stated, in fact all around them was only windblown sand.

The air was clearing but it was eerily quiet.

"Let's wait for—get down!" Anakin hissed his lightsaber a twisting blur as he fended off the sudden attack.

Five armored soldiers came out firing from the shadowed corners of the factory. Padme and the others dropped to the ground, as Anakin deflected the bolts.

A bolt zinged off his lightsaber, ricocheted back and hit one of the assassins.

Ignoring their fallen comrade the other four were relentless.

Tired of being on the defensive Anakin raised one hand, a surge of power slid up from his arm into his fingertips, the force knocked the four attackers backward. They skittered across the sand.

Sprawled motionless on the ground, Anakin was convinced that they were unconscious. He turned his back to face Padme, and the others as they stood up dusting themselves off.

In creeping silence one of the attackers lifted his arm, a blaster pistol in hand. He aimed for Padme.

The Force warned him an instant before he heard Padme's shout, "Behind you!"

On the roof of the factory a sniper lined up his shot. He fired when Padme shouted.

By pure chance Dejrek glanced up, he shoved his fiancé; they collapsed onto the ground a split second before the bolt hit its intended target. By then Anakin had deflected the other attack, the bolt bounced harmlessly off his lightsaber and hit the assassin.

Anakin was already in action; he targeted the sniper and threw his lightsaber with the Force. The saber spun so quickly the sniper did not have time to duck before his arm was severed off. The sniper fell to the ground screaming in agony. Anakin's lightsaber returned to his hand deactivated.

He turned to Padme and Dejrek, Garvin was crouched with his arms over his head, his body quivering in fear.

Disoriented from the force of Dejrek's shove, Padme pushed herself up from the ground, sand burns stung her hands and cheek from when she fell. Instantly, strong arms wrapped around her waist helping her to her feet, she turned in Dejrek's arms—his body very warm against her back. He released her and she walked over to check on Garvin, she rested her hand on his shoulder but he flinched at the contact.

"Is everyone alright?" Padme asked. Garvin looked up at her the quaking fear dissolved from his eyes; he gave her a relieved smile. Standing at some distance away Anakin watched her carefully, his gaze roved her body, she could tell he was looking for signs of injury.

"Padme?" Dejrek called weakly. She turned around and gasped.

His eyes blazed feverishly and his face was coated with sweat.

"Padme…" He said again, he took one step forward and crumpled to the ground.

Instantly, she was at his side, she knelt down and as gently as she could she lifted him across her lap. With her arm under his back, one hand clutched his head, and her other pressed his hand on the throbbing wound. She cradled him, rocking slightly for his benefit and her own. She glanced down at his injury, his robes were burned clear through, the skin around his belly was charred, and thick ripe blood oozed onto their fingers as they put pressure on the wound. Padme tried to ignore the pungent scent of burnt flesh, and locked eyes with Dejrek.

"You're going to be okay…okay Reinard." She soothed, rifling her hand through his hair, lightly massaging his scalp.

"I'm go—going to die." His voice was weak, his breath faint.

She'd never known how fragile a man could feel in her arms.

"Shh…no, Reinard, you're not going to die. We're going to take you to the medic center. You need a bacta bath." She gave him a watery smile; he struggled to return it but moaned instead. Instinctively, she pressed him tighter to her.

She felt at presence at her side, he emanated waves of strength—she needed it.

"His injury is serious; we've got to get him to a medic center fast." Anakin whispered.

"He was shot…saving me." _That was supposed to be you're job_ Padme's thoughts raged. She didn't need to say the words aloud because Anakin saw the accusation in her eyes.

She was being unfair, she knew, Anakin couldn't save everyone, but Dejrek didn't deserve to die, not like this, on some strange planet in the desert.

"We have a medical center two miles from here but we don't have any bacta...my planet is not that medically advanced." Garvin stated.

"You can't be serious." Anakin said. For his reply Garvin only nodded solemnly.

"I can put him in a healing trance until we can get some decent help." Anakin offered.

"Alright, do it," Padme answered, "See Reinard you _will_ be okay." She traced the outline of his moist brow, his skin was burning up.

"Was I brave?" He asked her, he looked past her with unseeing eyes.

"Yes, you were very brave, my dear." She sniffed, something pricked at her eyes—_tears _she realized.

Suddenly, Dejrek convulsed violently. Shudders racked his body once. Twice. A third time before his eyes rolled back and closed.

"Reinard!" Padme screamed frantically, she shook his body desperately trying to wake him up. "Don't die…please don't die." She pleaded with the limp figure, the tears running freely now.

"Padme, he's gone into shock. He's not dead, he is unconscious." Anakin assured, reaching out to smooth her hair.

She stopped shaking him, afraid she'd do more damage to her precious friend. She dashed the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Put him in the trance." She demanded.

"Okay, lay him on the ground and step back." Anakin said.

Padme eased Dejrek's body to the ground; she hated how the sand roughened the side of his cheek. She moved away so Anakin could kneel beside him, Anakin stretched out his hands only allowing them to hover over Dejrek. He shut his eyes, and his breathing slowed in concentration.

Anakin's focus, however, was abruptly interrupted by the roaring of a speeder closing in. He got to his feet and spied the speeder from under the cover of his palm.

"That's Typho, I think, and someone else." Anakin said.

The speeder came to a halt, and Captain Typho hopped out, and so did Tarvin'Vek's right hand man Jarv'Dek.

Anakin rushed Jarv'Dek, grabbing him by his tunic; he lifted him off the ground, Jarv's feet dangled haplessly.

"Good work, Typho, you caught us a snake." Anakin said.

Typho cleared his throat awkwardly, "Master Skywalker, Jarv'Dek has some information for us."

"All I need to know is that he works for Tarvin, and that he's behind this attack."

Jarv struggled to free himself from Anakin's grip, but he wouldn't be budged, "Look, Jedi, Tarvin'Vek is escaping right now with a ship full of gas bulbs and those paintings from the Clone Wars. Now, are you gonna let him get away while you waste time interrogating me!" Jarv croaked.

Unceremoniously, Anakin dropped Jarv on the ground.

"Explain." Anakin demanded.

Dusting himself off with indignant dignity, he replied, "Tarvin made a deal with some Hutts. He's headed to Nal Hutta. I can lead you to him."

"Why should we trust you?"

Captain Typho had an answer to this question, "Tarvin'Vek was going to kill him. I found him battling his own men."

"I have nothing to lose. I was going to be a dead man. I'd rather live the rest of my life in a prison than die by Tarvin's traitorous hand. I won't help him hasten the demise of this planet. We should work together." Jarv said.

"Fine, get in the speeder. Captain Typho, Senator Dejrek is wounded he needs medical attention."

"I sent the governor's bodyguard to get help just in case anyone was wounded. He should be back soon with an emergency transport." Typho stated.

"Good." Anakin replied. He started for the speeder Jarv'Dek already had running but Padme stopped him.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. You might need some back up."

"Senator Dejrek needs you more. I'll take Typho with me." Anakin said. At the mention of Dejrek she wavered a bit but didn't back down.

"I'm going with you." She repeated firmly.

Anakin sighed at her stubbornness and relented, "Okay, but let me handle Tarvin. You got it."

Padme nodded and picked up a blaster pistol from one of the fallen assassins. They both jumped into the speeder.

"I'll watch over the senator for you, milady." Typho stated before they sped off. Padme gave him a grateful smile.

The speeder was soon only a speck in the distant horizon. Only a weary captain, a frightened governor, and a dying man were left behind.


End file.
